


Simply Another Beginning

by LogicDive



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, Devotion, Fluff, Holding, Kissing, M/M, Reunions, Sadness, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/pseuds/LogicDive
Summary: Some called it an end, others called it a beginning. Noctis wasn't sure what he wanted to call it, but with Nyx at his side, it didn't matter what it was. It felt right.





	Simply Another Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aithilin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/gifts).



For Aithilin who prompted the following: Fluffabet! Nyxnoct A and/or M (A: Awake / M: Missed)

_

Simply Another Beginning

-

Noctis awoke as he always did, slowly. 

The sky above was the brightest blue he’d ever seen, and there wasn’t a cloud obstructing its beauty. Noctis could hear the lull of the ocean in the distance, crashing into the rocks that were scattered along the coastline. The air was an odd mixture of salt water, local flora and that smell that came after a good rain. Somewhere behind him, he could hear people talking, the sound of movement and laughter. It brought a genuine smile to his face, and then he remembered…

He’d gone to bed at the Citadel.

So how did he end up here in a place that was obviously not the palace in Insomnia? While the question pricked at the edge of his consciousness, Noctis didn’t want to get up. He didn’t want to destroy the peacefulness that he’d acquired… wherever he was.

“I was going to leave you alone, but then I realized it might take you all day to actually get up.” A figure stood over him, ash brown braids falling towards him as a smirk tugged at those lips. Lips he knew intimately, and lips he hadn’t kissed in a long, long time. “Welcome, little prince.”

“Nyx Ulric.” The glaive was younger, looking as he did when Noctis had first laid eyes on him when he was ten. Back then, Nyx had been a young twenty-two-year-old recruit, eager to prove himself. It confused Noctis to see him like this, but at the same time, it just felt… so right. “You’re dead.” He hadn’t meant to utter those words aloud. Starting to form an apology, any further comments were halted as a chuckle fell from his lover. 

“You don’t say? Thanks for the heads up, dusha” Squatting down, long tanned fingers tugged at a few blades of grass. “Do you like it?” Icy eyes glanced around at the view, and Noctis couldn’t help but admire the strong squared jaw and ruggedness that Nyx had always pulled off effortlessly. “I was hoping you would. I just, I wanted you to wake up to something beautiful. When I heard you were coming, this is what came to mind.” He finally looked back down at the prince, reaching down to run his fingers through the dark black fringe. “Damn, I missed this. You look gorgeous.”

“...you always say that.”

He nodded in agreement. “I’ve always meant it, too.”

Humming, Noctis glanced back up at the sky. “Where are we?” He didn’t recognize this place and was sure that he’d never been there either. Yet, everything just felt so familiar.

“Galahd.”

“Galahd?” 

“Yes, well what I can recall from my childhood. Mom and dad, they helped a bit and so did Selena. I think overall, we did an admirable job for our Prince… Sorry, our King.” 

“I’ll always be your little prince, Nyx.”

“I hope so.” Seeing that it didn’t look like his lover would be moving anytime soon, Nyx took a seat beside him. It was fun to watch him as he took it in, trying to process everything around him.

“Who else is here?” Noctis finally asked.

A thoughtful look crossed the glaives features as he glanced back towards the buildings a short distance away. “My parents and yours. Prompto and Luna. Cor, Crowe, and Libertus… I could keep going?” Noctis shook his head, glancing to the side to finally meet Nyx’ eyes properly. “I’m sorry I left you alone for so long.”

“I know. It was really… hard, but I was ok. Gladio and Ignis, they made sure I wasn’t alone too often.”

“I’ll have to thank them when they arrive.” He went back to carding his fingers through Noct’s hair, watching as deep ocean blue eyes fell closed. He looked so young, so beautiful, and Nyx couldn’t help but fall in love with him all over again.

Then the question he knew Noct had been holding back finally fell from his lips. “I died, didn’t I? I mean, I know I did. But I just need to hear it.” Biting his lip, Noctis opened his eyes to see Nyx nodding lightly. “How?”

“In your sleep, it was peaceful and painless.” Swallowing, his fingers tightened for a moment in the soft black strands hair. “You lived a long life and were a good King, my love. Ignis and Gladio, when they found you they were upset. They will be, for a while…”

Noctis remained silent, taking it all in. Nyx was right, he’d lived a good life, banished Ardyn with the help of his friends and sat upon the throne as his father had before him. While he’d been known as the prophesied, King of Light, his people had grown to love him for many reasons. His patience, kindness, and willingness to put others before himself. To know he’d died in his sleep, peacefully, living longer than his father ever had. It gave Noctis a sense of closure. He had outlived so many people that he’d loved, and now it was all over. He could rest and be with Nyx again, with his father. With so many who’d passed though Etros gates far before their time.

“Love, are you ok?”

He nodded, smiling up at his lover to reassure him. Happy to know Nyx would be the first thing he saw when his end had come. It just seemed right. This was the man he’d loved, that he’d spent his life devoted to, and missing. While the difference in their age had never bothered him. It was one of the reasons he’d had to come to terms with losing his other half of his soul. But now? They had forever, an eternity together in this little paradise that he’d dreamed up just for Noctis.

Lifting his hand, pale fingers caressed his lover's jawline, and he couldn’t help but smile. “You are so handsome.”

“I’m glad, I’ll admit I was a bit nervous. You know, wondering how you’d deal with me looking like this.”

“I don’t mind,” he whispered, fingers trailing over to tangle in dark braids. “It’s still you. I think I’d recognize you anywhere.”

“Same. You look like you did the day I first kissed you. Remember, it was in the garden and the sun was setting.”

“I do, and you panicked. Thinking my father might kill you.”

“Hey, your dad can be pretty scary when he wants to be. But, I can’t help that I’ve been madly in love with you for so long. Especially when you look like this.” 

There was a snort as Noctis tugged at his braids. “Like what?”

“Perfect.”

Both of them chuckled, Noctis shaking his head as Nyx settled in beside him. For several minutes they said nothing, comfortable in the silence between them, as they’d always been. But when a sigh left Noctis, Nyx gave him his full attention. “Part of me is sad, I left things undone, and I've left Ignis and Gladio alone. At the same time, I am so very happy to be here with you. The last ten years were very hard.” 

“I know, but I watched over you. Stood by your side, you were never alone Noctis. We were all there, and now they are waiting for you here. They agreed I should be the one to greet you, make sure you understood what had happened and how you came to be here."

“I’m glad it was you. Not just now… here. I’m glad it was you my entire life. I wouldn’t change anything if it meant losing you.”

“Same, little prince.”

Sitting up, Noctis finally looked down at the village that sat below the small hill he was on. He could see the figures of loved ones lingering, waiting for him to come join them. Pressing his body closer to Nyx, Noctis buried his face into his neck. “We are together again, and nothing can tear us apart this time.”

“Nothing.”

“It’s good to hear that; I’m not ashamed to admit I missed you.”

“I missed you too, and am never letting you go again.”

“Do you promise?” His words were soft as he cuddled into his chest, a smile forming as he did. “You and I, forever?”

“I swear.”

Perhaps being dead wasn’t all that bad. Soon the rest of his friends could join them, and then they would all be together, happily. Until then, he would wait patiently and appreciate the company of those who were already here. And when Ignis and Gladio finally came, he would be the one to welcome them home. 

Then, their little family would be complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments, and kudos. :)


End file.
